


Tickle Monster

by tardisbluequill



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisbluequill/pseuds/tardisbluequill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Tyler is attacked by a ferocious monster, but Rose is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Monster

Shrieks pierced the air in the house and the slap of footsteps echoed in the halls, growing closer to Rose by the second. There was a low growl and the shrieks rose in pitch and volume. Rose turned towards the sound and saw a small creature dart out from around a corner and come crashing into her legs.

“Wose! Wose! The Doctor’s gonna get me!!”

Tony wrapped his arms around Rose’s calve and hid his face between her legs, then peeked just a _little_ bit.

The great growling monster rounded the same corner with wiggling fingers and a devilish grin. Dressed in socks with his sleeves pushed up and his jacket missing, he looked disheveled and flushed from play, and very very happy.

He rushed toward Tony, and the toddler squeaked, releasing his hold on Rose and running away for the safety of the couch.

This of course, was his demise. The Doctor caught Tony, jumping onto the couch with a roar and attacking the boy’s ribs savagely. Tony screamed with laughter, wriggling in vain against the Doctor’s tickling. After a few moments, the Doctor gave him time for a couple breaths. Seizing the opportunity, Tony cried out for aide.

“WOSE!! HELP!!”

Of course, Rose couldn’t stand by and let the poor innocent fall to the likes of such a brutal attack.

The Doctor started on a fresh wave of tickles, sending Tony into another wave of laughter. Cautiously, Rose walked up behind the pair,taking position. Then, without warning, she pounced on the Doctor with her fingers.

The Doctor jumped and squirmed madly, but Rose didn’t let up. Turning around, he tried to fight back, but Rose only doubled her efforts, sending him into a giggling heap on the floor.

“AHAHA ROSE! NO HAHAHA!! THE CRUELTY!! STOP! STOOHAHAP!”

Rose gave in to his pleas and stilled her attack. The Doctor breathed out a stream of fading giggles as he caught his breath. He grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, putting his lips close to her ear.

“First rule of tickle fights, Rose. Never give in to the tickle-ee.”

Before she could recognize his plan, the Doctor had flipped them over and had his fingers tickling her sides.

Rose convulsed with laughter, and made a feeble attempt to strike back at the Doctor, whapping him on the arm.

“Violence, Rose!” the Doctor admonished. “What if I were to do this?”

The Doctor buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressed his lips to her skin and blew hard.

_PPPTTTHHHHBTTT_

Rose squealed and twisted, but managed to get her fingers into the Doctor’s armpits, sending him into laughter just as loud as her own.

“Oi!” Came a voice from across the room. Neither party gave up the fight. “OI!! You two! You’re supposed to be looking after the two year old, not becoming one. Dinner’s ready. Come eat!”

Rose and the Doctor finally ceased, and the Doctor rolled off Rose, both still giggling and breathing hard. Jackie shook her head at her daughter and son-in-law and lead Tony away to the kitchen.

The Doctor hopped up, face red and hair mussed beyond belief. He offered his hand. Rose, sure that she was in a similar state, grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

“Shall we?” she asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Yes, let’s. I can’t wait for Jackie’s cooking. Good ‘ol game of Guess The Mystery Meat is always a healthy challenge. Well I say healthy, but I’m not sure-”

Rose poked his side and he yelped, but flashed her a cheeky grin. Together, they left the room for dinner.


End file.
